


[Cover Art] and like a dream (we vanish)

by krw



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krw/pseuds/krw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana dreams, and Gwen cannot sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Cover Art] and like a dream (we vanish)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Podfic] and like a dream (we vanish)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/714705) by [teprometo (te_prometo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/te_prometo/pseuds/teprometo). 




End file.
